Don't ever let it end
by The Lonely Blitz
Summary: One-Shot! based on a song called Don't ever let it end. Humphrey is new to this school. When he sees Kate. He stops at nothing to ask her out. Please Read


_**Don't ever let it end**_

_**A/N- Hey guys it's me again. I am deciding whether or not to discontinue All Wounds Leave scars because I have lost ideas for it… This will be told from Humphrey's P.O.V and this is like a diary. One shot! This love takes place fast, so please bare with me. This will be the biggest one shot I have written.**_

_**Day 1**_

Dear Diary, Today was my first day of school. I was a nervous wreck to be honest. I was bullied today because I was the new kid but somebody decided to come over and talk to me. Her name was Kate. She was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. In my first English class we were reading Romeo and Juliet and this one quote came up and it made me think of her. "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" This quote was true as water. She defiantly stood out from the rest. I know it's only the first day but there's something about her ya'know? I could just tell she is going to be such a great friend. I also made another friend who defended me from the bullies. His name is Anthony. He was very much like me, weak, weird and tech sabby. We got along so perfectly. I gave him my number and he texted me back. We were talking for a while until he had to get off. I was sad but then I got a Skype message from someone. When I saw it, my heart just soared. It was Kate. We were talking for ages. Then I had to go to bed so I told her I'll see her tomorrow. I was pretty sad that I couldn't talk to her more. But I do admit. That I do like her. I'll stop at nothing to get her.

_**Day 2**_

Dear Diary, The second day wasn't all that bad to think about it. I didn't get bullied as much because I had Anthony and Kate with me. It turned out that Anthony was the schools Phone and Computer fixer, which earned him the name R2-D2. Haha, not a bad nickname. But Kate was one of the popular kids in the school and the head cheerleader. So think about it, me, a new kid, hanging out with the schools techie and the hottest cheerleader. I think I am doing very well so far. The work I did today we fairly easy, no fuss. I took an I.T class that turned out that Anthony was the teacher. He gave me a special spot next to him so he could help me. But man, Anthony knows the way around a computer. I thought I was good at Computers. But it also turned out that Anthony had a very good taste in music. He liked Nickelback, Breaking Benjamin, Jamie's Elsewhere, Trading Yesterday but he also had heaps more on his iPhone. Today Kate did something I didn't expect. She ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug. I was blushing like mad while Anthony winked at me and started laughing. But also today I found out how much of a good fighter he was. He got into a fight, which he absolutely won. It was awesome. When I got home, Anthony text me, just teasing me about liking Kate. When I told him that I did like her, he told me to go for it. I told him when New Years Eve comes, I'll ask. Thinking about it know, it's just around the corner. I have the perfect set-up. I put my iPod on my dock and played a song called "Trying not to love you" By Nickelback, which Anthony gladly put on a USB for me. He put a whole lot of Albums onto my USB.

_**Day 3**_

I really like this school. Kate and Anthony hang out with me along with their friends. But today was like amazing. Kate came up to me hugging me. It was about 5 minutes before we broke apart. She wanted to go to the canteen, so she grabbed my hand and led me there. Not my wrist but my HAND. I could've fainted there. I am really starting to lo… No! It's too early to say that! But I was listening to one of the albums Anthony gave me. Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the disco. The song I was listening to was called Trade Mistakes. Such an awesome song. Kate and me are getting Closer together. I cannot wait until I ask her, but sure as hell it'll be nerve racking. But day by day, love can't present it to thee, but as the torches burn bright, it'll dim all those thou love is true. Like it? I wrote it myself; I don't think it was that good but it was worth a shot, ha-ha. My parents are wondering who this girl is because they have seen my Skype messages. My dad just smiled and laughed at my lame excuse. Damn him. Anyways it's about 10 PM, so I better go now and dream about the most beautiful girl in the world. I have to get her out of my head if I'm going to sleep tonight but damn! I have the best set-up ever! Hopefully it goes well! Haha, Anthony is so going to tease me. But I really do like him, he's an awesome guy but the problem is that he thinks to lowly of himself. When we were doing sport, he took his shirt off but I saw something that I was going to kill him. He had scars on his wrist, hand, and neck. We all knew that he did that himself. I'm going to have to kill him. Anyways, my iPhone got a Skype just now, it was from Kate :3. So happy, so I'll go and talk to her. Bai!

_**Day 4**_

Tomorrow is New Years. I am fragging Nervous. I have no idea how she is going to react. Hopefully it'll be a good reaction. Everything is planned out. The candles, the bouchaine. The perfect positions were we see the full moon and the fireworks. I got the drinks ready. The rose petals are perfect and the flowers are perfect. Anyways I have to go. I got the day off school today so I cannot really say anything today but I am friggin nervous.

_**Day 5**_

_**Oh my gosh…She said yes…**_I was so happy. What happens was that we were having a new years party on and after a couple of hours the count down started. I took Kate upstairs for a perfect view. When she went out, she was, well, shocked. The candles, the flower pedals, the full moon and the fireworks I played the song "Don't ever let it end" By Nickelback. We sat next to each other. We both knew it felt so right. She looked into my eyes, I looked into hers. We leaned in. She kissed me and I kissed her. I stuttered but she knew what I was trying to say. She pounced on me and yelled to the world a YES.

_**A/N Hey Guys, hopefully you liked this. I consider this a very good story I have ever written. It is over 1000 words. I just came to realize I was the first Aussie Writer to publish in the A&O Movie. Anyways I hope you guys liked this story and please review. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
